


A Princess to Spank

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: When the Question's chocolate bar is taken, he has to go on a search to find the culprit. Little did he know that this little jaunt would take him on a path of revenge that would lead to an unlikely source and an almost unfathomable betrayal.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/The Question
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Princess to Spank

**_Justice League Watchtower_ **

At the moment, all was perfect in Diana of Themyscira’s, a.k.a Wonder Woman, world. They managed to defeat Cheetah in Metropolis without any major damage, a tidal wave was halted by Superman in the Pacific and she and Vic were going to both be off duty for the entire night. Everything was going perfectly, especially with her luck in finding a Hershey bar in the recreational room’s fridge. She felt a little guilty about taking it, her moral being assuaged only by the fact that an unspoken rule of “if there’s no name on it, it’s free to take”, and she hadn’t seen a name anywhere on the bar of deliciousness.

‘Free to take’ she says, gently pushing the remainder of the bar into her mouth and chewing it softly between her teeth, making little hums of enjoyment as she did. It wasn’t often that she indulged in an unhealthy treat, but she loved when Vic bought them and gave her one. He was strangely possessive about candy bars, and Hershey bars in particular. He wouldn’t share one, and it was THE ONLY kind he would eat. He would claim that the natural compounds found in cocoa prevented the full impact from the daily consumption of soy. She didn’t know what his holdups were about concerning soy, but at this moment she didn’t care.

‘Maybe I should’ve shared with Vic’ she thinks, throwing away the empty wrapper as she passes a garbage bin.’Well, what he doesn’t know, wont hurt him’ she thinks before turning the corner and bumping into a rather startled and seemingly scared Flash. “Oooff! Diana! Just the person I need to see!” he shouts, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She could see that he was terrified. “Flash, what’s wrong?” she asks nervously, pushing his arms off of her. What had the speedster so rattled?

“It’s Question! He’s on the war path. Interrogating everybody. He put Green Arrow in a plant pot and used...horrible methods on him” he says, shivering. Diana can’t help but feel concern and panic bubble to the forefront of her mind. ‘Ohh gods Vic, what’s wrong?’ she mentally asks, knowing she’d get no response. “What is wrong? Is it the illuminati? He must’ve found something! He needs our help” she says, wanting to head to wherever Vic was to comfort him. Wally doesn’t move however, refusing to budge from his spot. “No. Someone took his Hershey bar. He had it in the fridge and everything. He was going for a marker to label it and someone took it” he says, causing Diana’s eyes to shoot open even wider.

‘Ohh gods no! What have I done?’

“And if he finds out who did it, he’s going to...wait, what’s that?” he asks, looking closer at the woman. She begins to sweat, and wonders what Wally was seeing that she couldn’t. “What’s what?” she asks. “That” he says, pointing to her face. “Is that...chocolate? On your lips...ohh no. Get away from me” he says, now nervously backing up as if he was afraid of being tainted by association with her. She gasps and moves her fingers up to her lips, indeed feeling the chocolate residue on her face. She had been much less neat than she had initially thought. Panic sets in, and she moves forward towards Wally. 

“Wally please. You have to help me! Help me get to a bathroom so I can wash this off” she says, noticing that it was on her fingers as well as they come into her line of sight. ‘Ohh no’.

Before either could say anything, a voice echoes down the hallway, dull and monotonous, but full of ill intent. “Wally. I know you’re down there. Make this easy on yourself” the Question says, his shadow coming into view just around the corner, looming ominously over the pair of superpowered friends. It would be strange, a man with no face and no special abilities striking such fear into them, but they didn’t have time to think. All they knew was that it was Vic. 

Without a seconds hesitation, Wally is gone, zipping away as fast as he could, leaving Diana behind. She was afraid, very afraid. “Wally. If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear” Vic says, his shadow getting closer and closer. Her eyes move from side to side, seeing that she was fortunately standing next to the door for her and Vic’s room. ‘Yes! Saved!’ she thinks, quickly opening the door and closing it as soon as she is inside. 

She doesn’t wait for him to pass before rushing towards her mirror, wanting to quickly jump into the bathroom and wash wherever needed to be washed to hide her crime. The bar had coated her lips and fingers almost completely, causing her to frown. ‘Dammit Terrific, why does the tower always need to be heated to eighty?’ she asks, making to move into the bathroom. 

The hissing of the door stops her however, and she stands still as Vic enters. “Diana love, have you seen Wally? Needed to ask him something. Also wanted to see how you were, and what you wanted to eat tonight” he says, apparently having peaked in to check on his girlfriend while in the midst of his search and destroy quest. It would’ve made her blush and smile if it weren’t for the fact that SHE was who he’d end up destroying. 

“I..” she starts, beginning to tell him that she had no idea where Wally was, but remembered how Wally had left her to suffer alone and smiles evilly to herself. “Ohh he’s probably in the cafeteria Vic” she says, consciously moving the mirror so that Vic wouldn’t see her chocolate covered face in it’s reflective glass. She moves her hands too, hoping he wouldn’t see them either. 

“Ahh, well I’ll go find him then” he says, causing her to heave a sigh of relief. ‘He’s leaving’. When she doesn’t hear any noises indicating that that was indeed what was happening, she feels her nerves go right back to being on edge. Vic was standing a few feet behind her, his eyes roving over her bare legs and up to her round ass, pert and firm, hidden just beneath her star spangled panties. “Well, maybe it’s not too important after all. At least not as important as what I’m looking at now” he says, moving even closer and placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. ‘Ohh no’ she thinks, trying to suppress the romantic feelings that always boil to the forefront whenever he touches her. 

“Everything okay? You seem upset” he says, practically against her ear. Normally she’d lean back into him and egg him on, but his lips against hers would be the worst possible thing. ‘I can’t let him see my face’ she thinks, shuddering as his hands move up and down her side. “I’m fine Vic. Just tired I suppose. Maybe we can go out tonight if you wanted?” she asks, wanting him to get away from her so she could get into the bathroom. “I’ll go change now” she suggests, trying to sideways walk toward the bathroom.

She’s stopped by his hand on her arm however, holding her in place. “Why won’t you let me see your face? What’s wrong Diana?” he asks, concern lacing through his voice. She knew that the concern wouldn’t last long though. “I’m not hiding my face Vic” she says, though certainly not convincingly. “Turn around” he says, causing the Amazon in her to shudder at being ordered about by a man. She still does it though, slowly turning to face the man, her eyes downcast and guilty as her secret is revealed.

She looks up at him to see him silently staring at her, his face a blank canvas upon which anything can be written. “What?” she asks, hoping to be able to talk and possibly lie her way out of this, though the latter option was truly not the most honorable. “What’s that on your face?” he asks evenly.

“Ohh, I bought a chocolate bar out of the vending machine” she lies, gently bringing her finger up to her face as if she didn’t know that the evidence of her guilt was smeared all over her lips. “Ohh” she says, scooping some off of her lip and licking her finger clean. “Must’ve been messier with it than I thought. Anyways where did you want to go out?” she asks, hoping her boyfriend was placated.

“You’re lying” he says, causing her to smile and laugh, trying to sidestep the subject though her laughing comes out as more nervous than humorous. “No I’m not. What makes you say that?” she asks. His grip on her arm is expanded, his gloved hand rubbing up and down her bare skin. She couldn’t help the twinge of lust she feels creeping up her spine. “You instantly talked about buying a candy bar from the vending machine. You didn’t ask what was on your face. You instantly knew. I also happen to know that your shift ended twenty minutes ago, and the last Hershey bar in the vending machine was purchased twenty five minutes ago. It takes seven minutes for you to get from the atrium to the recreational facilities, meaning you couldn’t have possibly bought a Hershey bar. Do you know who did purchase that last Hershey bar Diana?” he asks, causing her to finally understand why quite a few villains were terrified of her boyfriend. ‘He’s almost as bad as Batman’ she thinks, beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead. His other hand darts forward towards her waist and pulls back just as quickly. Before she knows it, her hands are bound to her waist, unable to move. She squirms and wriggles, trying to break free while looking down to see what he managed to incapacitate her with. The lasso of truth was wrapped about her, ensuring that she wouldn’t get anywhere.

With minimal effort he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, moving them towards the bed. “Vic! Vic put me down! Put me down!” she shouts, causing the faceless man to sit down first on the bed before placing her on her stomach in his lap. She keeps wriggling but with one twist of his wrist the lasso tightens about her, though not painfully. Even in his anger, as she knew he was angry, he was gentle with her.

“I’ll ask again. Do you know who bought the last chocolate bar?” he repeats, causing her to groan as she tried to resist. “Y..y..yes” she chokes out, happy that for the moment she was able to give him half answers, but she knew her boyfriend was always thorough. “Hmm, and who happened to buy the chocolate bar?” he asks.

“You” she admits, her head sagging is defeat. “Good girl. Answering questions honestly. So, you took it out of the fridge right?” 

“Yes”

“Then that means you stole it?”

“Y...y...yes”

“So you admit your crime. Good. Now, what comes after a crime Diana?” he asks, one hand holding onto her lasso while the other snakes down to her rear end, she bites her lip as her boyfriend’s hand clamps down on her, squeezing the round cheek in his strong hands. “P...p..unishment” she says, her own body betraying her as she feels her lower lips wetten with her excitement. “Smart girl. Now, what kind of punishment should I give you hmm? After all, stealing from your boyfriend? That’s a big deal” he teases, letting her know from his voice that he no longer really cared about the Hershey bar, and was more or less just playing with her. Part of her wanted to get angry and demand that he release her, but another part wanted to see what he’d do with her in such a position. 

‘It’s not submitting to him it’s….experimenting. Yes, we’re experimenting’ she thinks, assuaging the part of her mind that refused to be at the mercy of a man, even Vic. “Is it a big deal?” he asks, causing her to smile. “No” she says, honestly meaning it. Without Vic terrifying her, she found herself reverting to her old ways. “Ohh? So you think I’m a joke huh?” he asks, a mixture of mirth and seriousness in his voice. “No...I...I don’t”. He slips his fingers lower, beginning to brush against the lower portion of her ass and her thigh. She desperately wanted him to move just a few inches to the left. She felt her body begin to move of its own volition, gently shaking her rear end this way and that, wanting to tease and entice.

Vic was having none of it however, and stopped her by squeezing her tightly once more, causing her to bite her lip to muffle the scream. His thumb was gently pressed against her sensitive bud, having moved his hand lower between her legs to tease it through the fabric. He was moving his digit ever so slightly, back and forth and then up and down. It was driving her insane, and truly it was blurring the line between pleasure and pain. “Vic…” she says breathily.

“But you still thought you could take what’s mine huh? Well, now I’m going to take back what’s mine” he teases, pulling his hand away from her nether regions to grasp the can of aerosol he kept on their headboard. She wants to cry like a child who’s favorite toy was taken when his thumb is removed. “Vic...please” she moans, hearing the sound of the aerosol can before she feels his lips on her neck. “Vic please what?” he asks teasingly, causing her no small amount of frustration. “Punish me more” she whispers, wanting to gasp at the lewd words that escape her lips. She remembers that the lasso is wrapped around her and wants to groan. ‘Is this really how I feel?’

“Hmm, we’ll get to that Diana, but when I want to” he teases, kissing her neck slowly, his other hand moving down to push into the hem of her panties. He begins to pull them down, and she can’t help but assist by raising her ass in the air, giving him ample reach to pull the fabric fully off of her. She is soon bare, her moist member now pressed against his thigh. It gave her a medium amount of satisfaction to know that at least his pants would be dirty because of her.   
  
Her vengeful glee is cut short however, as Vic’s hand is retracted once more, but returned in the most surprising of ways. She feels his hand impact against her cheek, open and wide. She is pushed forward a bit by the force of the slap, her flesh quivering slightly at the impact. She moans lightly, her eyelids fluttering before she deals with the full impact of what had just happened. ‘Vic just spanked me….and I loved it’ she thinks, her thoughts broken by the sound of Vic’s voice in her ear. “Do you understand a little bit more about me taking back what’s mine?” he asks, spanking her once more, sending her mind into a fog. 

“Nu..nu...no” she admits, truly not knowing what he meant. “You can’t spank a chocolate bar out of me” she says aloud, causing Vic to laugh rather evilly, though she finds herself enjoying it in a cute, tv villain kind of way. “I wasn’t talking about a chocolate bar. I was talking about this” he teases, delivering another slap to her rear end, causing her tongue to practically loll out at how pleasurable it felt. She could feel herself becoming even wetter, her petals now moist with her own excitement. 

“Who’s ass is this? Who owns it I mean?” he teases, delivering another stinging, yet pleasurable slap to her now undoubtedly reddened behind. “Y..y..you. You own it” she says, no longer fighting the absolute joy she was getting out of being claimed by Vic. She already was, though she’d never openly said it. ‘That bastard! Making me say such embarrassing things. That...that….ohhh’ she thinks, her mind drifting off as Vic’s thumb was once more on her, his finger inserted into her and curling upwards, gently mapping her inner walls. She squirmed, but rather than away she moved onto him, trying to jockey him into a position at her most sensitive of spots. He finds it instantly, and begins pressing on it, pulling back and then once more moving in to rub at her G-spot. 

“Ohh Vic...yess right there!” she moans, humping her rear end back against him with an urgency she didn’t realize she could have. She hated that her arms were bound as she wanted to throw Vic onto the bed and make him feel as amazing as she was right now. ‘Damn this lasso’ she thinks for possibly the first time in her life. 

He continues the assault upon not only her womanhood but also her mind. “And what about the beautiful, strong and amazing woman it’s attached to? Do I own her too?” he asks, kissing at her cheek while he ties off the other end of the lasso to the bedpost, keeping her in place but allowing him to maneuver her about more. She resists, not wanting to let the words which would undoubtedly be embarrassing to the very fiber of her being loose. But she can’t, the power of the lasso was inescapable, and the more she held out, the more she would reveal. 

He keeps up the pressure on her clit and the flesh just above the inside of her labia, driving her wild with ecstasy. “She’s yours!” she shouts, her eyes closing and her body shaking with desire as she feels herself close to cumming. “She’s all yours! Gods, I love you! Is that what you want to hear you bastard? Me mewing like a whore? You have it! Fuck me Vic, please!” she moans, practically screaming before she buries her face in the bed, her face red with a mixture of shame, a feeling she did know, and an arousal that was so intense that she knew she’d never experienced it before. 

“That’s a good girl” he teases, swatting her behind again, though gentler than before. She felt really good about being called a “good girl”. She smiles to herself, knowing that this new side of her was only for Vic to see. ‘As long as it’s him calling me that...it’s okay’ she thinks, her mind instantly going back to how in need of his manhood she was. “Vic, please..I can’t take it” she starts, panting breathlessly. “I need you...inside me” she adds, the sound of rustling clothes following her statement. “Hmm, since you asked so nicely” he teases, pressing against her and allowing her to feel his head pressed against her.   
  
She tried to turn her head to see, wanting to look at him while he entered her, but unable too. She finds herself pulled upwards by the lasso, her back against his chest which she found was now bare. As far as she could tell, he had dropped his pants and undone his jacket. That didn’t matter. They’d both be nude soon anyway as there was never a time where one orgasm satisfied either of them. 

She feels his hand move to her throat, forcefully, but also lovingly, turning her head towards him. He quickly places his hat on her head, jokingly saying, “Hold onto this baby. If you keep it on the entire time, I’ll give you a treat” before locking his lips to hers and reaching down to grasp his stiff member. She kisses him back with all her might, wanting to gain some semblance of control over him by dominating at least in this arena. It doesn’t work as she is to overcome to offer anything but feeble resistance as his tongue invades her mouth, prodding against hers as if in a challenge. She won’t answer it, and simply tries to appease him, caressing his with her own while casting a look downwards at her exposed nether regions. She moans at seeing Vic’s cock jutting between her thighs, rubbing against her pussy lips in a seesaw motion. It was clear that he was enjoying this, and from how soaked by her juices he was, she was too. 

With one fluid motion Vic pulls down her armored bodice, exposing her large breasts to him, which he admires openly while moving into her neck. “Hmm, these tits are mine too aren’t they Diana?” he asks, moving his hand downwards to begin teasing her erect nipples, which jut out proudly. “Yes, though you’ll have to share them with our future children for a time” she says, letting out an eep of surprise at the statement she’d just made. She really hadn’t intended for that to come out. 

On that note, Vic presses into her, making her scream in pleasure at the culmination of their union, which, despite them having done numerous times before, never lost its luster. Vic shudders against her, giving the first clue that he was affected by their little game just as much as she was. It is a moment before he begins thrusting into her, his balls, full and large, slapping against her thigh with every withdrawl and re-entry. 

“How does this make you feel Diana?” he asks, gently nipping at her shoulder. She no longer fights it, letting her heart and mind be as exposed to the man as her body was. “Complete” she whispers breathily without hesitation, resting her forehead against his while she winces as his member spreads her open, her walls squeezing about him. Vic smiles and makes a show of taking some of the slackened lasso and wrapping it around his arm.

  
“Ask me whatever you want” he says, making the same show of surrender she was, but refusing to physically submit to the Amazon. She is panting, loudly and her mind is foggy, with all but the most primal of her desires hidden. “What am I to you?” she asks, pressing herself against him as much as she can, fully sheathing him inside of her.

He grunts loudly before he pulls back slightly, increasing his grip on her breast while moving his other hand from her throat to her waist, keeping her quivering body still while he went to work. He gasped and panted, grunting as he feels his balls restrict and his semen beginning to work it’s way through his cock. “I...fuck, you’re my everything Diana” he moans in her ear, causing her to shake even more as his breath tickles her skin. “You’re my goddess. You’re mine” he says, causing the woman’s heart to beat even faster. ‘Maybe submitting wasn’t such a bad idea’ she thinks, kissing him again. 

‘I definitely need to get this lasso on him again’ she thinks, never having previously used it on her boyfriend. Her thoughts are interrupted as an orgasm rips through her body, taking the words with it. She begins to convulse slightly, glad that Vic’s hands were on her steadying her, otherwise she’d fall down onto the bed. She does something she’d never thought possible before, and is shocked to see it. Her juices, which at this point were momentously present, seem to squirt out onto the bed, making her think for a moment that she was urinating. Her mind quietly explains to her that it wasn’t urine, but her body doesn’t listen to her mind as she relishes in how pleasurable the whole experience is. She wanted to feel this everyday with Vic from now on.

Vic isn’t far behind as her body seems to squeeze about him, making it almost impossible to retract from her as he walls refused to give. He was trapped, but in such a pleasurable way. He pushed forward just a bit, the sight of Diana violently cumming and shaking in his arms sends him over the edge, and her womb is instantly filled on account of his head being pressed against her cervix. He growls in her ear, sending Diana into another pleasurable tail spin, her mind fixating animalistically on the fact that she caused Vic to lose his calm demeanor in such a way. 

He seems to keep going, spilling all his love and affection into her in a physical way, holding her tight while he savages her lips. Both remain this way until they can stay up no longer, falling onto the bed while Vic shrugs out of his remaining clothes, letting them fall off of his and kicking off his pants. Diana falls directly forward, her ass up as she lay flat on the bed in a pool of her own excitement. She’s gasping for breath, her eyes heavily lidded from just how taxing such an experience had been. ‘Hera, let this happen again’ she thinks, not noticing as Vic unties her from her own lasso and removes her armor, leaving her naked on their bed.   
  
She does feel his hand on her rear end however, and she does feel the trail of kisses he leaves up and down her spine. She smiles to herself, humming contentedly. “Hmm, Vic…” she says simply, communicating everything she needed to in that one sentence. It’s only when she feels something cold and wet against her ass cheek does she lean up and look over her shoulder. She see’s Vic, magic marker in hand, drawing something on her. “What are you doing?” she asks curiously, trusting Vic enough to not do something he’d regret. He just looks at her, his hair matted against his forehead by his sweat, and smiles. “Giving you your treat” he teases, gesturing at her head. She reaches up and notices that his fedora was still on her head and smiles before tossing it onto the end table.

She loved wearing his hat, but only in secret, when he wasn’t around to see how she’d wear his overcoat as well and make fun of him in the mirror. Only for herself of course. ‘If only I could find a way to get his mask’ she thinks, imagining herself wearing the disguise, before she comes back to reality. “What did you draw?” she asks, leaning over as he pulls his hand back and shows her. She leans her head back further, getting a good look at her butt and smiles when she sees the sharpied on question mark. “Means you’re my property” he teases, nuzzling her nose.   
  
She rolls her eyes before pushing him back and moving on top of him, straddling his waist and caressing his chest with her hands. “Ohh? Well how do I mark you as mine?” she asks teasingly. “Anyway you want” he says, rubbing her hips. She bites her lip and looks up, jokingly thinking about it for a minute before she leans down and bites his shoulder, drawing a wince of pain from the man. She releases him and smirks down on him, enjoying the feral look in his eyes. “Wanted every girl to know exactly who’s you are. Openly too” she adds.

“Ha, ha, very funny” he says, watching as she leans down and nuzzles his nose. “Are you going to steal my chocolate bar again?” he asks.

“No” she says aloud while her mind whispers ‘yes’.

“Good. It was a fair trade though” he says, gently rubbing her back which was coated in a light sheen of her sweat. “Hmm, yes. You get Wonder Woman as your personal little sex kitten. Most men would kill to be in your position” she says, lazily kissing the man she loves. “I don’t give a damn about that. Out there, you’re Wonder Woman. In here, you’re MY Diana. And that’s what matters most to me. In here, with me? You’re not an Amazon, and I’m not a crazy conspiracy theorist” he says, kissing her and grabbing her waist, rolling the two of them so that he was once again atop her. 

Her heart swells at the word and she can’t believe the secret desire she held to not be looked at as a warrior, or a hero or even an Amazon. ‘Like Hera, all we want to be is women’ she thinks, caressing Vic’s face and kissing him for all she’s worth. 

She had a lot of time to do for the crime she committed. She eagerly wanted to repay her debt to society. 

**_One Week Later-Justice League Recreational Room_ **

Green Arrow managed to sink the eight ball into the exact opposite hole of what he had called, loosing the game for him for third consecutive time. “Dammit, why can’t we play darts or something?” he asks, causing the Flash to instantly shoot the idea down. 

“Uhh uh. That’s unfair” he says. Ollie just shrugs and pulls the balls out of the collector shoot, readying for another game. “Anyways, back to what I’m saying. Dinah is really hard against it you know? I mean, come on. I wanna try it” he says, referencing the conversation they were having before he started lobbying for a change of venue.

“Did you ever think that it might’ve been offensive to just...do it?” Wally asks, polishing up the Pool Cue’s end. “I mean, anal sex is painful so I doubt she liked just having you push in there” he says, trying to make his rather dull friend see reason. Vic just smirks under his mask, also polishing up his pool cue before he takes his first shot, instantly sinking the three into a pocket. “She must’ve screamed her head of” he says, chuckling at the image in his mind.

“Yeah. At me. Had to damn near pry me off the wall. I looked like a fucking looney toon. Anyways, what about you Flash. Anything Fire won’t do for you?” he asks, taking a shot and missing. “Well, I don’t think it’s all that cool to kiss and tell but uhh...I kind of want to ask her if she’ll, well, roleplay” he says, drawing the emerald archer’s attention. “What like sexy nurse and patient kinda thing?”

“Well yeah, but I don’t wanna ask that. What if she gets upset? It’s not worth it if it’s going to upset them you know? Gotta love her more than you love your dick” he says, causing the blonde man to laugh. “That’s a good one, that’s a good one” he says, watching as Vic scores another shot. “I think you should ask her. Just be honest and say that you’d like to try it. Who knows, she might like it” Question says, wanting to give his friend sound advice.   
  
Ollie lets out a snort. “Take your own advice chief. Diana may be hot as hell, but I could only imagine how boring your sex life is. Probably just missionary as “doggystyle is dehumanizing”. Has she even blown you?” he asks, making a pretty good imitation of woman while making fun of Diana. Vic is about to respond venomously when he receives a text.

“Ahh, here she is now” Ollie teases, lining up another shot which comes close but misses at the last second. “Dammit!” he says, letting Flash line up his shot. Vic opens his nokia, not trusting smartphones at all, and checks the text. It was indeed from Diana, but all it said was “your question mark is gone” followed by a frowning face formed from a colon and a parenthesis. He smiles and begins to write back, “I’ll reapply it tonight princess”.

He is about to put his phone away before it goes off again. He checks it once more, flipping it open to see a much more salacious text. “Well, I found something a little more permanent” she teases with a winking face. He is quickly typing back, his breathing getting a little heavier as he had to wonder what she was driving at.

“Ohh yeah? What?” he writes back. 

A minute passes before his phone buzzes again, and this time it contains a picture message. At first all he sees is a familiar pattern, her blue panties with white stars. It’s only on closer inspection that he sees they are pulled forward. His eyes rove over the lewd photo being shown to him and he licks his lips as his eyes get to her pink folds. His eyes shoot right open when he gets to the main object of interest however.

Diana had manicured her pubic hair, perfectly styling, shaving and cutting down until there was a perfectly traced question mark above her labia. The dot was right above her clitoris, punctuating the whole image. He is instantly floored and can’t help his jaw from opening. His cock is immediately at half mast in his pants before the next text sends him to full. “Do you like it baby?”

“Yo! Faceless. You gonna shoot or what?” Ollie asks, impatient as always. He is about to answer when another message is sent. This time Diana was on the bed, her hand eagerly between her legs while a chocolate bar was wedged in her mouth, her breasts also smeared with the dark goodness that was Hershey’s. “I also ate your candy bar. Hope I don’t get in trouble. Teehee” was written right under it with a few hearts attached. 

“Sorry Arrow. Gotta go off to have some dull sex with my girlfriend. After all, you called it didn’t you? Ohh boy what a chore” he says, the excitement in his voice giving away his obvious sarcasm. “Wally” he says, quickly turning towards one of his oldest friends. “Ask Fire. You have no idea what’s hiding in that mind of hers and Ollie” he says, turning over his shoulder. “Stop being an asshole in bed”.

“Hey!” Green Arrow shouts out, a fact that is completely ignored by Vic. ‘I have a naughty princess to spank’ he thinks.


End file.
